


Too Much

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation (MMOM) 2017 [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Howard tries to convince Peggy to try his improved vibrator.





	Too Much

"What is it?"

"A vibrator," Howard said proudly.

Peggy frowned. "One of those vile things invented to calm hysterical women?"

"No! Yes. But look, genital massage as a means to calm hysteria might be bullshit but genital massage as a means of pleasure? Totally acceptable. They stopped advertising them in the twenties once the authorities realised people were using them for fun instead of controlling women, but I think it's time for them to have a comeback." Howard laughed. "I didn't mean to make a pun."

Peggy sighed.

"I've made some improvements," Howard said. "I'd like you to test it."

"Me?"

"Yes. I've tried it but I'm not a woman so my experience was different to say the least. I've had some of my, er, female friends try it, but they're a little starstruck. I'd like an honest opinion from a woman."

Peggy was staring at the device with horror. "If you tell me this has been inside your body –"

"Not that one, no! I've made several."

Peggy glared at him for a while. Howard changed the subject.

When she left the lab however the device went with her.

*

Next morning Peggy hurled the vibrator at Howard.

"Good Lord, Howard! You need to do something about that infernal thing."

"Like what?"

"Turn it down," Peggy said. "I got myself comfortable and thought I'd give it a try and, and, and, well it was all over in seconds and I felt used up and worn out, unsatisfied and somewhat roughed up."

Howard frowned. "Really? Seconds?"

"Yes!" Peggy gave him a sly grin. "I nicknamed it Howard."

Howard gave her hurt look.


End file.
